


Strange Things

by c0ld_handz



Series: Here Until Dawn [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV First Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, So at least three characters are dead in this tbh, but they are the side characters really, menitons of PSTD, reader's interpretation of roomate characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ld_handz/pseuds/c0ld_handz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the strange thing about her. They said they couldn’t understand. They said that they knew how she would react. They said that the words that left her mouth were nonsense. They whispered insecurities in her ear. And all she ever radiated was confidence and a crack in her personality called fear while defiance lead it through to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Things

That was the strange thing about her. They said they couldn’t understand. They said that they knew how she would react. They said that the words that left her mouth were nonsense. They whispered insecurities in her ear. And all she ever radiated was confidence and a crack in her personality called fear while defiance lead it through to the end. 

And somewhere, somehow, on a cold night in the middle of the transition from summer to fall, they felt it. The soft breeze in the non existent wind of their room, which gently entered their relaxed mouth and just as quickly, left it. Then they understood. That’s when they realized it. The fact that the indifference in her nature was nothing more than a ploy to hide the one thing they would always be able to touch. Her heart. 

Matt was the first to realize. The cold undertone she held in her words were not real anger. Only the slights of a person who felt betrayed. He tried to talk to her. Yet there was a time and a place for that. And his weak pleas for her to reply gained nothing but a strong dislike of how cautious he was being. She was not a fragile porcelain doll he could maneuver into playing the game of appeasing and forgiveness. For she would forgive, but in her own time. Through her own methods. 

Mike was after. Surprisingly. He had been a dense person who was difficult to maintain and at the best of times was an obnoxious slob who was not very considerate of how others perceived his actions towards their feelings or environment. At least in her opinion. Especially when he managed to accomplish a near replica of the same mistake twice on the same day in different years. The only difference in that newer slight being that this time, this time he cared even as he committed the atrocious act.

Later, a week after the calls with Matt had become less of a trial and error, but more of habit than anything, Jess had come to her. Somehow, saying nothing seemed appease her more than any meaningless words would. She was filled with absolute melancholy wonder as her blonde friend merely reached out and gave her a hug. The light strawberry fragrance resting on her face and the warm arms surrounding her made her want to weep. Instead she pulled Jess back and brought their lips together gently. 

The calls with Matt began to increase as the days spent with Jess multiplied quickly in number after that. She and Mike once again took to their uneasy truce of barely talking and yelling at one another to get their point across. 

Sam was always a logical and open person in regards to their relationship. Yet it did not deter her when she didn’t do more than say a shy, “Hey, what’s been going on lately?” 

“Funny of you to say that when I’m simply going in circles” She muttered to herself.

The quiet was unable to hide her remark from Sam and her face went from small pitying lines of false conversation to one of empathy and rigidness. She smiled.

“Well, then I take it we found ourselves in the same boat. Only question now is how we decide to command it” Sam replied with a small smile.

“You cliche brat” Emily stated as she playfully jabbed her brightly smiling friend. The slight upturn of her lips only noticeable to anyone who knew where to look. 

Ashely was another story in and of herself. Much like Josh. Only where Josh had the ability to talk, Ashley no longer did. 

It was a cold day in the middle of October when her doorbell rang. Looking outside the keyhole, she recognized the bright auburn hair that normally accompanied her green eyed companion. 

She hesitantly approached the steps and looked into the eyehole within the door. 

“Emily. Emily please… I know. I know what I did, and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen that way. Please let me in? I can’t bare this. Not with how close we all used to be. I miss you and your remarks on how dumb everyone is. You’re right. You always were. I see that now. I was so dumb.”

She opened the door and pulled the slightly taller girl into her house by gently grabbing her wrist….

It was one of the last times Emily forgave her.

That memory still haunts her even as the accusing sounds of her yelling that she had to die echoed in her ears. 

She huffed to herself and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea undeterred by the fact that it’s calming qualities never seemed to work on her nerves.

“Sup my Queen. I take it the revolution went in your favor as well as mine cause it would’ve sucked to not be able to see you in your designer clothing glory. But seriously, I’m pretty ashamed of what happened that night. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

She was stunned where her feet held her captive. 

“Fucking dorks and their need for sympathy and pity” She whispered as she grabbed him close for a hug only to break in those arms later while they sat on her bed until the late afternoon.

Chris was amenable. At least when he came alone. Though that quickly became far and few inbetween in their interactions. 

When she opened the door to greet Chris next, she was surprised by the curiously clawed hands around his torso and the slightly brown hair behind his own. She completely dismissed him at first as Chris said, “He just wanted to check up on you”

She didn’t have much in ways of destruction. At least at first glance. Her small size and slim frame not attributing to her knowledge in mixed martial arts. She held her head high which eventually began to tire her neck as she grew in years. Thus making the wayward stature of her head tip either way when she talked. Slowly creating a depth in her body language and the grace with which she lacked began to grow. Time had taken it’s toll and so too did the round about predictability that consisted of her surroundings. She sighed to herself. Of course. The moment they needed that wisdom the most was one that had long since passed for them. However she knew there was a time and place for destruction, and when the need of amends was to be made. 

She sighed and opened the door further. Reaching her arms out to attempt to pry them from the blond’s body when the soft whine of discomfort and quick exhale of Chris alerted her to the fact that the once smaller male had actually managed to draw a bit of blood from his best friend’s torso. It was slow in breakthroughs. Over a month or so of these meetings occurred where Josh refused to leave the comfort of his best friend’s backside to spare more than a glance at her, but she figured patience worked for her, and so too will it for him. That did not mean the toll was easy to carry. He refused to eat anything while in her presence. Nor did he so much as speak to her. Always hearing Chris’ voice say, “Bro says he had fun and is glad you’re alright, but it’s been a long day and he needs to sleep. Catch ya later Queen” does get tiring after a while. Yet the loathsome hatred for himself, Emily understands. She understands it like one might a mirror. Complex and simple at the same time yet an impossible force to stop when you can’t figure out how to rid it of the light it feeds off of. 

Though, it is always better late than never in their awakenings. Much better than never having known that defiance was a type of love and spite intermingled together. They held it with a reverence of which they couldn’t comprehend. And she made sure to those she was close to that the reactions were notable. She made sure that the body language she excluded would be underestimated in it’s power. Not to see who would challenge. For she did adore a good challenge. It was to see who would have the gall to attempt to take advantage of it. But she was tired of letting it happen. Eventually, that soft distrust turned it’s head towards her, and she found that the ones she believed in, could also let her down the most. It was not something of expectations. But of hope that they could accomplish more. However hope is fickle thing, and this too she acknowledged. 

So when the time came that they had to leave to survive, she knew what she had and didn’t. She knew what she could achieve and what others would for her. She knew. But it was only after the event of that night, that she understood the meaning of letting yourself fall into the adrenaline rush called emotions as she looked about the now empty room she used to share with her two other colleagues and for the first time in a few months, allowed herself to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of Emily from Until Dawn. I honestly was just playing around to see what I liked best. Let me know what you think?
> 
> Hint for dead roommates names: How do you think Emily knew of the crush that started this whole diabolical scheme?


End file.
